muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fozzie Bear
Performing Fozzie Found this and thought it was interesting... Wozza 22:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. --Rankin (talk) 23:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) D23 trivia At D23, Fozzie mentions that he was an understudy for the Country Bear Jamboree. Does this sort of gag-only trivia make the cut in his bio? The Jamboree started in 1971, five years before the Muppet Show, so it does even work with some loose sense of continuity. -- Zanimum 15:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out, but I don't see how it could fit into the page as is except as trivia, which would be awkward, since we don't really have a fictional biography so much as a summary of his personality, writers, and actual use as a character. A better place for this would be Disneyland as a reference note. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's a cute reference that could be noted somewhere on the page, as long as it was clear that it's not part of his "official" biography... -- Danny (talk) 22:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I just noticed that, while we cut it down and I don't generally like to encourage growth of those things, that there is in fact still a Trivia section on this page, so that seems the best place to park this, so long as it doesn't become a dumping ground for "In Episode blank, Fozzie doesn't wear a hat" kind of stuff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's worth pointing out somewhere on his page, especially since he interacted with the Country Bear Jamboree in Muppets at Walt Disney World. —Scott (talk) 22:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Brasil Hey, I've just found out that there is a Brazilian version of Muppet Wiki ! Unfortunately, they had no articles, just Main Page, so I created a page for Fozzie. Right now Main Page and Fozzie are completely alone in that wiki... So sad... But anyway, I was wondering: how do I do to add an interlanguage link (like they have on wikipedia) on this page, so it links to the Brazilian version? BlueFrackle 20:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) More attention I was looking around for things to nominate for Quality articles. This page could easily be a QA, but the writing needs work, especially the later headings. If someone could spruce up the writing and maybe add a bit more to those sections, then this could be one of our best -- as befits the greatest comedian of our time. -- Danny (talk) 11:48, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Attention I feel that this page could use some more info on Fozzie. It talks a lot about his ealry appearances, but there is a lot more that could be said about Fozzie. I plan on adding some info later, if nobody beats me to it, but here are some topics that could be described here: *His relationships with Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Rowlf, and other characters. *Notable episodes of The Muppet Show that focused on Fozzie. *Fozzie's roles in the movies, specials, and direct-to-video productions. *Fozzie's minor roles in various productions of the 1990s. *Acts that Fozzie performed on The Muppet Show, outside of his usual monologue setting (such as Bear on Patrol). *How Fozzie has developed as a character. I am a bit tired now, but as soon as I'm ready, I'll try to expand on this article. --Minor muppetz 04:40, 11 September 2006 (UTC)